


Amongst The Stacks

by eternalnight8806



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Modern Era, Oneshot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, PWP, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smut Prompt, anon smut prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalnight8806/pseuds/eternalnight8806
Summary: Oneshot, PWP, Modern era college. No plot at all guys. Just the sexy times.





	Amongst The Stacks

Kagome's cheeks flushed a deep crimson as she leafed through the book in her hands. It had been a complete accident that she had found it. She had been searching for a book on Egyptian history for her ancient history 102 course and she had accidentally transposed two of the numbers and been led to this particular book instead. Curiosity had urged her to pick up the book and open it up, despite it's rather risque title: _Twenty New Ways To Spice Up Your Love Life_.

 

She had been wondering what such a book was doing in a college library and was about to replace it back on the shelf to resume her search for the original title she had been looking for when two clawed hands snaked around her waist and a deep, husky voice sounded in her ear.

 

“Now, what could you possibly be looking at to make you smell so fucking good, wench?”

 

Kagome squeaked and dropped the book in her hands, covering her ever darkening face with both of her hands. She felt the man behind her bend down and pick up the book, causing her to groan rather audibly. She chanced peeking at him through her fingers, and almost died right on the spot at the knowing smirk he gave her. Slowly, she lowered her hands to her sides. Watching him was pure torture as he leafed through the book himself, stopping on one particular page that had also piqued her own interest.

 

Looking up at her through his stark white bangs, InuYasha gave her his trademark smirk, knowing exactly what that would do to her. He snapped the book closed, stepped forward, pressing her up against the bookshelf, and placed the book back on the shelf behind her. The breath hitched in her throat having him so close. Her eyes darted upwards to meet his, finding him also searching for hers.

 

Distracted as she was by his eyes, she didn't notice when his hand came down and slid up her bare leg under the short green pleated skirt she wore. She felt the tips of his claws graze over her skin, giving her goosebumps and sending her heart to a rapid beat. Her mouth parted in a silent moan. InuYasha bent his head forward and hovered his mouth just above hers.

 

“You tryin' to tell me somethin' here?” He asked her, brushing his thumb along her inner thigh. Kagome's body shook involuntarily. “Hmm?” He continued, “Do I have room for improvement?”

 

Kagome's eyes widened and she vehemently shook her head to the negative. “N-no!” She barely whispered, voice mostly a pant against his lips.

 

“That so? Hmm. Then why do I find you staring at a book about improving your love life right on the page that says I should fuck you right here?” His hand found it's way between her thighs and pulled aside her panties to run a finger along her lips.

 

A muffled moan escaped her. “Inu-InuYasha!” She exclaimed.

 

“You want me, wench?” He asked her, flicking his tongue slowly along her bottom lip. His finger finally slid inside of her, finding her more than ready for him.

 

Unable to take anymore, Kagome ensnared her fingers in his long, silky hair and pulled him the rest of the way down for the deep kiss she so desperately needed. At the same time, InuYasha plunged two more fingers inside of her and began thrusting as fast as he could. The muffled sounds of her arousal bouncing around the large room, easily picked up by his keen ears.

 

Their tongues danced, each trying to dominate the other. Eventually, Kagome relinquished to him, smiling all the while. His mouth ate all of the moans that she couldn't hold in. Finally, he tore his lips from hers and trailed bruising kisses toward her ear.

 

“You want me to fuck you right here, don't you baby?” He whispered. All he received in answer was a small whimper from her. “Hmm. I don't know. You might need to convince me...” He said as he suddenly fell to his knees in front of her, pulling her legs up over his shoulders and burying his face between her thighs.

 

Kagome stuffed her fist in her mouth to keep from screaming. This was a fairly unused floor of the library, but someone could still come up and find them like this, especially if they heard the noises she wanted to make. InuYasha held her bottom up with both of his hands, flicking his tongue over her sensitive nub over and over again. The moisture that dripped down his face from her was all the proof he needed of how much she wanted this. She wiggled her hips trying to get him even closer, deeper.

 

His tongue played with her. Flicking, plunging, thrusting, lapping, he toyed with the woman above him. This was her fault after all. How dare she go around smelling like a cat in heat like that? He almost hadn't been able to keep himself from just pressing her into the stacks and riding her until they were both dry. It had taken everything in him to control that particular instinct, instead going for the make her want it even more approach.

 

So, he continued playing with her, wanting her to scream out for him to fuck her in this most public of places. His mouth pulled her in, sucking at her over and over. Gently, he allowed her to feel his fangs graze her clit. The resulting buck of her hips and barely muffled scream made him smile and lap at her faster. Before he knew what was happening, she suddenly lifted her hips as high as she could and fairly quaked as her orgasm racked her body. Pulling her closer, InuYasha used his mouth to drink all of her in, enjoying every single drop.

 

Finally, after her body stopped shaking, he stood, her legs still over his shoulders. He quirked an eyebrow at her. “I knew you were flexible baby, but damn,” he said, running his fingers down her thigh. The whimper that escaped her made him smile devilishly at her. Her feet above her head, InuYasha unzipped his black jeans and allowed himself to spring free.

 

“InuYasha... please...” she whined.

 

Poising himself at her entrance, InuYasha clutched the side of her face. His mouth crashed down on hers just as he plummeted deep within her, swallowing the scream he'd known she would release. Wasting no time, he delved into her over and over, ever quickening his pace. Their mouths never unlocked, tongues darting to and fro.

 

The shelf behind her shook with the force of the pounding he was giving her, books creeping towards the edge. His free hand not holding her face to his clutched at a shelf, digging into the wood with his claws. The sounds of skin meeting skin grew ever louder. She tightened around him with every thrust, pulling him deeper within her.

 

He pressed deeper, wanting to feel her cum around him so badly he couldn't see straight. The feel of her surrounding him, so warm and wet made his cock twitch and pulse in anticipation. He had never dreamed of having her like this but fuck if he was going to squander this chance. She was so fucking delicious looking, her legs literally above her head, her entire face flushed, her mouth open and trying so hard to hold back her screams of pleasure. He looked down and watched himself disappear inside of her. The sight pulled a growl from him and he shoved himself into her so hard that he had to grasp the bookshelf to keep it from falling backward.

 

“Fuck, Kagome...” InuYasha cried out when he felt her clamp down on him so hard even he had trouble moving.

 

A loud, rasping moan erupted from her mouth, reverberating off of every wall. Her scream sent him careening over the edge. InuYasha slammed into her one final time and burst inside her, releasing everything he had to give into the woman he loved.

 

A few moments passed as the pair attempted to return their breathing to normal. InuYasha was just about to try to talk into another thing he'd seen in that book when the sound of the elevator stopping on their floor caused his ears to perk up. Quickly, he let her down, straightened out her skirt and zipped up his jeans. She was about to ask him what was wrong when she herself picked up the sounds of people approaching.

 

“...said it came from this floor. Sounded like someone was being attacked or something?” Came a voice only a shelf or two away.

 

InuYasha latched onto Kagome's hand and pulled her in the opposite direction of the voices, standing on the edge of the stacks. He held her close to him as he listened for where the assumed guards were going. As they rounded the corner of the aisle they had been in, the men stopped and gasped. Several books littered the floor, the shelf had obviously been slid back several feet, and there were marks that strangely resembled claw marks along a few of the shelves.

 

“What the hell d'ya think happened?” One of the men asked the other.

 

InuYasha leaned into the woman in his arms and whispered softly, “Something I plan on doing to you again _**very soon**_ , wench.”

 

She shivered in response.


End file.
